


Auf der Flucht

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Running From The Cops
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: ... vor den Cops, weil Graffiti-Sprühen leider ein Tatbestand ist.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Auf der Flucht

**Author's Note:**

> _and as we ran from the cops  
>  we laughed so hard it would sting_  
> [[#_1892](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=274486#t274486)]

Ihre Füße schlittern über den verschneiten Boden und sie greift nach seiner Hand, den Mund zu einem großen Lachen verzogen. Seine kalten Finger schließen sich um ihre und sie kann sein tiefes Lachen durch ihre Arme in ihrem Brustkorb widerhallen spüren.

»Pass auf!«, stößt er abgehetzt hervor und zieht sie, entgegen seiner Worte, noch schneller hinter sich her. Seine Beine sind so lang, seine Schritte so weit, dass sie zwei bis drei braucht, um mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Sein Lachen scheint ihn vergessen zu lassen, auf sie Rücksicht zu nehmen, aber sie ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Augen offen zu halten und immer wieder hinter sich zu blicken, um herauszufinden, ob die Cops hinter ihnen sind, und dabei nicht ins Straucheln zu geraten, als dass sie bemerken würde, wie schnell sie den Hügel hinunter rennen.

»Glaubst Du, wir haben sie abgehängt?«, ruft sie und versucht dabei, nicht über ihren Atem zu stolpern. Bog antwortet ihr nicht, aber nachdem sie mit letzter Energie den Park erreicht haben, halten sie inne (die Hände auf die Knie gestützt und den Atem heiß in der Luft stehend) und kommen zu Atem.

Marianne richtet sich auf, den Kopf siedend heiß und fast dampfend in der Dezemberkälte, und lacht genauso breit wie zuvor.

»Das war«, sagt sie und leckt sich mit der trockenen Zunge über die Lippen, »der absolute Hammer!« Sie lacht und stemmt die Hände in die Seiten; der Rucksack voller Farbdosen rutscht ihr von der Schulter. Sie lässt ihn neben sich auf den Boden sinken und geht einen großen Schritt auf Bog zu, bevor sie ihn an seiner Lederjacke nach unten zieht.

»Ich würde Dich jetzt küssen, wenn ich darf«, sagt sie immer noch atemlos. Er lacht, erwidert: »Ich weiß.«

»Darf ich?«, fragt sie und zieht ihn noch ein kleines bisschen näher.

»Ja.«


End file.
